


you make my stiff heart know that i am yours

by madrigan



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrigan/pseuds/madrigan
Summary: "Will you regret it, you think?" She was the first to break the peace, but she had to ask, and she could not stop herself from sounding small or insecure. "Giving up Olympus?" Hercules cocked his head, uncommonly intuitive for someone who had only known her for such a short time. "Yes," Meg nodded, "but it's so much more than that.  It's your immortality - your true home, your real parents - divine kleos and your childhood dream."Takes place shortly after the end of the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disney's Hercules provides me an indescribable comfort. This is my homage to them.

The sky was pinking by the time the crowd had finished exclaiming over the victories of the young demi-god, and instead took their revelry into the streets of Thebes. Even from within the palace proper, Meg could hear their boisterous singing and rousing cheers. 

By the fireplace, Hercules was still excitedly relating his account of the events to Alcmene and Amphitryon, both of whom were looking on fondly, their hands clasped in each other's. The light of the fire illuminated their profiles - stooped over with age, skin spotted and wrinkled - one soft and round from years of keeping the oikos in order, the other thin and weathered from tending to the crops to feed his family. An imperfect mortal man and his imperfect mortal wife. 

Meg could look on no longer. 

\--

Rosy-fingered Dawn had given way to Helios when Hercules found her; she was leaning against one of the columns in the immense courtyard, admiring both the chiaroscuro of the hallway and the giant fountain that sparkled in the light of the early morning sun. 

"I couldn't sleep," Hercules began softly, so as not to startle her, and she graced him with a smile he had come to recognize as solely his - the curve of her lips genuine and slight, bleeding warmth into the atmosphere and through him, causing his heart to beat stronger every time. 

"I didn't expect you to," Meg replied, one arm curling around the evenly lined ridges of the column. Its solid weight offered her an anchor, but it was cold comfort.

He had nothing to say in return, and so he preserved the silence. It was one thing she liked most about him, Meg mused, that he never felt the need to fill the space with exuberant announcements of his presence. Once, a lifetime ago, Meg had thought the effusive chattiness of a certain someone charming, but she soon learned that some people talked only to hear themselves talk, and at the end of the day, had done no listening of their own. 

Hercules never needed to make his presence felt through speech - he commanded attention simply by being in the room, but almost paradoxically, was content to meld into the background whenever he could.

Her heart bloomed with love for the man - the man who had given up being a God because of her. Her arm tightened around the column, desperately seeking a reprieve it could not offer. 

"Will you regret it, you think?" She was the first to break to peace, but she had to ask, and she could not stop herself from sounding small or insecure. 

"Giving up Olympus?" Hercules cocked his head, uncommonly intuitive for someone who had only known her for such a short time.

"Yes," Meg nodded, "but it's so much more than that. It's your immortality - your true home, your real parents - divine kleos and your childhood dream."

"Kleos. Imperishable glory," Hercules repeated, then chuckled, "do you not think glory can be attained in other ways, then?"

"Achilles died on the battlefield for his glory. Many others will follow." 

"And what of Odysseus?" Hercules asked, frowning. 

'What of him?" Meg carelessly tossed back. "Sacker of cities, man of many turns." 

"Is he not a hero too? Has he not attained his glory?" Hercules argued. 

"He is a hero," Meg agreed, "and he has attained glory, but to struggle and strive for 20 years, to lose all his men one by one, to return to an Ithaka and a son he does not know - what future is there in that?"

Hercules shook his head. "That wasn't my point, and you know it. Odysseus survived. He didn't have to go down in a bloodbath to attain glory. And more importantly - he returned for Penelope. The sole reason he had the will to become a hero in the first place was his love for her. Does that sound familiar?" 

Meg turned to face him fully, and the look in his gaze was so full of affection and admiration for her that she couldn't help but break away from the column, rushing into his arms. 

“They were each other’s destinies, as I am yours, and you are mine.” 

"But what will your story be?" She murmured, peering up at him through her full-lashes. 

Hercules’ reply was deep, and his gaze on her was intent. She shivered slightly at it, and his arms tightened around her. 

"That remains to be seen, and I trust the Gods. All I know is that, with you, it's off to a good beginning.”

They stood in each other’s embrace for several more moments. The sun had fully risen by then, its golden rays casting splendour over Thebes. With such a magnificent sight, it was difficult not to be brushed by the same tint of hope Hercules was filled with. 

From outside the palace, Meg could hear the approaching rabble. They were chanting Herc’s name. More had come to celebrate, and the palace would be open for guests soon. 

“I guess sleep is definitely out of the question, now,” Meg smiled, and from her position against his broad chest, she felt his chuckle. 

“It is, but I’ll leave it to Phil to entertain the crowd. We have to head to Athena’s temple.”

Meg raised her head off his chest.

“What for?” 

“Well, Meg, it seems the Goddess of Wisdom has taken a particular interest in you.” 

Hercules’ smile was brilliant, and Meg had to laugh. 

“Alright, Wonderboy, let’s see what the Gods have in store for us – fate, destiny, and the whole shebang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Homer's Odyssey. It's the line said by Penelope after she reconciles with Odysseus towards the end of the epic.


End file.
